Tantibus
Tantibus.png|Serpent/Origonal & Main Form Tantibus-BeastForm.png|Beast/Valdor Form Tantibus-EgyptianForm.png|Egyptian/Flight Form Tantibus-NightCrawlerForm.png|Night Crawler/Stalker Form Tantibus-CuteForm.png|Cute/Disguised Form Tantibus-DayStampederForm.png|Day Stampeder Form Tantibus-FuryForm.png|Fury Form 'Tantibus '''is a famous villian that happens to be Keeba's cousin. His name means "Nightmare" in Latin, and a Nightmare he is. He is a demigod since his father was a deity and his mother was an earthly human. From sightings, he is proven to be a Celedora. Some conspiracy theorists think that Tantibus originally came from an Oblivion Timeline, but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . Description Tantibus has seven forms unique to his style, all the same color except for a few that can change colors. *'Origonal Form - 'Tantibus rarely goes into his main form, which looks vaguely like a sort of gigantic snake. He has access to all of his general abilities within this form, and his horns are sharp enough to penatrate almost anything (the only exception with this is enhanced angelic armor of the strongest kind). If you stare into his eyes for too long, you turn into a being of darkness that must eternaly serve Tantibus. *'Beast Form - 'In this form, Tantibus has limited but powerful abilities. He has weakened powers via corrupting human entities, but has a huge advantage with animals and even plants. The animals that are turned into beings of darkness are observed to be a much darker color than usual, all carnivorous, aggressive, shapeshifting, and setting minor curses to humans of general tiers. Nocturnan animals are hard to tell with corruption, but they may be aggressive to Nocturnan humans and larger than normal, or discolored. *'Egyptian Form - 'In this form, Tantibus has the strong power to mask himself as an Egyptian child whilst showing no definite signs of being in disguise. This makes it very hard to tell whether you are talking to a regular person or actually Tantibus hiding his identity. The only sign that is hard to notice is that the "child" may not talk very much. He can also disguise himself as a few Egyptian structures like pyramids, also showing nothing to give away his identity. He can cause the night to turn to harsh daylight in his Egyptian form as well, and create massive Egyptian structures with a snap of his fingers. Tantibus preffers to fight in this form, since he has four hands to hold weapons with and he has a rather snappy reaction speed as well as immunity to heat. *'Night Crawler Form -''' In this form, Tantibus can change colors of a darker hue to camoflague himself among a wall or forest. He is completely silent and cannot make any noise in this form, and can move very fast while also having basic foresight of what will happen. He can move faster than the speed of sound, however the sonic boom that follows is the only possible give-away of his location. His reaction speed is very quick and night senses are powerful (he can see very far and clear in the dark), but he is easily revealed in sunlight of the day. If he is exposed to direct sunlight (not glowstone, torchlight, or any other sort of glowing object), then he will burn like a zombie. This is why he must stick to shady areas during the day. He is over ten feet tall in this form but can squeeze, twist, and shrink himself to fit in tight areas. Tantibus likes to use his Night Crawler form when stalking something, or on a stealth mission, or simply if he needs a speedy getaway. *'Cute Form '- In this form, Tantibus doesn't always appear as the strange big-pawed alien depicted in the image above; he can transform into any domestic and friendly household pet like a dog, cat, bird, or sometimes a snake. He can perfectly cloak his identity, but the only give-away of his fake pet disguise is if no other animals nearby are interested in seeing him in his form or too fearful or aggressive to be able to greet him. For Tantibus, this is a last-resort option for spying, stealth, or an escape route during fighting since the signs of him in disguise are quite noticable. *'Day Stampeder Form - '''In this form, Tantibus can roam under pure daylight, like his Egyptian form. It is the opposite of his Night Crawler Form, since under direct moonlight, in this form Tantibus will freeze to death and lose body heat quickly. He cannot see very well in the dark with this form, but his senses are very quick and accurate in light. The 'Stampeder' part of this form's name comes from the fact that Tantibus - although he can change sizes in this form - is very large and his running sounds like a stampede of cattle or horses. He likes to fight in this form, since he can trample nearly anything with his bedrock-hard soles on his feet. He can see up to 200 miles away; nearly a hundred times farther than the world's farthest-seeing animal. *'Fury Form - 'In this form, Tantibus is at his strongest, possessing all possible abilities from his other forms, and others that are not shared by previous forms. This is his "Final Boss" appearance, the form he takes on when in a frenzy of destruction or at the peak of a battle. He is generally three or four times bigger than a person, but he can grow to as big as the earth in mere seconds. He is immune to fire, drowning, lava, freezing, suffocating, or any damage from physical weapons since he is the most ghostlike. He seems awfully similar to a Celedora in this form. He can grow more arms, legs, and heads if he wishes, but no more than nine heads, ten arms, or twenty legs. He can fly without wings, teleport, make himself completely invisible, ect. His only weaknesses in his Fury Form is that he is affected by swords when he is solid, and he becomes solid when he attacks. His other weakness is Angelic tools. An Angelic sword used when he is solid is very effective for injuring him, but will not kill him upon contact. History Tantibus has a rather complex history. For one, he was origonally human (A Rhybrid of Arachnian and Lylan), born in the late 1700s. He was a perfectly nice person, a mortal that was kind to others and showed respect to the people around him, though he was given no respect in return due to his Lylan heritage. His mortal name was Patrick, though everybody else called him a "scourge" of the towns. Patrick was often shot down (not litteraly) by other people, being called names and disrespected. He was once tricked into eating a Fruit of Darkness when he was 15, and he went wild. His friends teased him while they could, since they knew that Patrick, at the time being, was too 'drunk' to have a bad reaction. Though Patrick ended up hitting one of them, his friends walked away from the situation laughing, and from then on made him eat FODs just to make fun of him. However, mortals can only take so many FODs before they start to become corrupted. Patrick no longer talked to other people unless directly spoken to and avoided society overall. His mind was beginning to develop a darker side, thinking of insults to shoot back at people but he kept quiet. When his "friends" forced down the last FOD Patrick would ever have, he went beserk and lost all control, beating up his so-called comrades until they were black and blue, and they ran away screaming and never bothered Patrick again. As far as Patrick was concerned, he would never be bothered again by anybody. The FODs didn't just affect Patrick's mood and behavior; he no longer ate, slept, and seemed to age much slower than everybody else. For him, a year was a century for everybody else. His family grew worried and one day took him aside and asked what was wrong. Patrick didn't want to tell anybody about the FODs, so he ran away from home and into the wilderness. Patrick learned to survive in the woods, and even though it was infested with monsters, nothing ever messed with him. The creepers ran away, the skeletons would drop their bows, and the zombies would think twice when Patrick was anywhere near them. They could feel a dark aura surrounding Patrick that he himself could not feel, and they knew that anything that strayed too close would become corrupted as well. Patrick lived alone in a shallow cavern eating nothing but FODs, which no longer made him beserk but still slowly changed him. One particular night, a stray Deathly Kyral (an animal that lives in Antarctica, very similar to a Velociraptor dinosaur but with curly horns and three legs) wandered in Patrick's "home" and wasn't aware of his dark aura. The Kyral was about to attack him when all of a sudden, it froze, grew, and gained darker colors. Patrick had no idea what had happened at the time, but later found out that the Deathly Kyral had become corrupted. He later named the Deathly Kyral 'Servus' since it followed him everywhere and helped with whatever he was doing. However, one day a nuclear bomb went off about three miles away from where Patrick was. It made the FODs growing around the trees radioactive, and it glowed with a sickly green. Patrick was unaware of it, however, and ate one of the radioactive FODs. Servus watched in horror as Patrick slowly, slowly began to change into a nightmarish serpent with four, curled horns and a blood-chilling pair of crimson eyes. Patrick felt the change as a gain of power, a form of a gift somehow to use against all those who have and will oppose him. Servus screamed in Latin (the language he always talked in), "Opprobrium bestia tantibus venit!" and fled, which - when translated to English - is "A foul beast of nightmare has come!". His cry was heard all over the woods, and monsters grew to recognize the once-friendly Rhybrid as Tantibus, the Stalker of Night. Servus fled to a Stronghold, where he wrote the first, and last, book on Tantibus. He had seen Patrick go through all his forms in his transformation, and secretly observed him when Tantibus wasn't looking. He didn't bother to put who wrote the book so Tantibus couldn't track him down and kill him for revealing information. Servus' last words in the book were "Beware of the Stalker of Night....for he is coming! Tell none of this book and destroy it!" Powers *'Mastered Pyrokinesis '- The ability to move, create, and become fire with your mind *'Advanced Hydrokinesis '- The ability to move and create water with you mind *'Mastered Electrokinesis - 'The ability to move, create, and become electricity with your mind *'Telekinesis - 'The ability to move objects with your mind *'Mastered Telepathy - 'To talk to someone else with your mind and fake other people's voices *'Necropathy '- To talk in an illegible language only understood by highly corrupted beings in their minds and other people with the ability to use Necropathy; other people without only hear gibberish and snarling when trying to listen, or nothing at all *'Shapeshifting '- The ability to change form; to become something else *'Mind-Melding - 'The ability to force fake memories into somebody else's mind or take away memories *'Mastered Invisibility - 'The ability to make yourself entirely untrackable rather than making yourself only unable to be seen; cannot be tracked with Necropathy, Telepathy, or any being's tracking abilities; can be used for an infinite amount of time *'Advanced Foresight - 'The ability to see the future with perfect accuracy *'Mastered Corruption - 'The ability to corrupt a being simply by talking to them or being in a certain radius, or hypnotizing people to do evil things without them realizing; few beings have mastered corruption as one of their abilities *'Mastered Abortion '- The ability to abort simple needs in life; does not need to breathe, experience most emotions, eat, bathe, sleep, or drink but can do so if desired (emotions are suppressed but still able to come) *'Mastered Sizing - 'The ability to change your size freely at almost no limit *'Advanced Rulebreaking - '''The ability to switch or break rules according to physics, gravity, or tiers and has a certain amount of rules not apply to them (I.e. completely killing a Derika, making people float on planets, ect.) Category:Demigods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Ghost Mobs Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Evil Category:Famous Category:Beings Involved in RoM